


pre-date butterflies

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how many times they go out; they always surface again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pre-date butterflies

She’s plain. Crystal looks into the mirror, studying her face — her eyes — her nose, where apparently all a woman’s beauty lay (or so Blue’s said) — and decides, yes, she’s plain. It doesn’t matter in her line of work, where what you can _do_ overshadows how you _look_ most days, but for more personal things… For more personal affairs…

She leans away from her vanity and groans. Downstairs, she hears her mother open the front door to someone’s ringing their doorbell, and panics when she realizes it must be her date. She teases her heels on and winces when she finds she really should’ve practiced more in walking in them; she’s a pro-catcher and her legs are her best attribute, but this angle is awkward and her balance is being shaken as quickly as her confidence .

With a growing sense of embarrassment and dread, she slowly makes her way down the stairs and stops midway when her mother greets her. Gold looks up and seems to lose his breath; Crystal blushes and tears right back up the stairs. She hears him thunder up behind her and she turns before she reaches her room, fists clenched.

"Sorry," she manages. She’s never felt so uncertain in her life. Well, there was the stint where she couldn’t catch… but this uncertainty is different. It’s strange. She doesn’t like it too much. “I was, uh. I forgot something. My purse."

Gold bites the inside of his cheek, then takes her hand. He’s caught her in her lie - because they both know her bag’s on the kitchen table, waiting for her to slip by and pick it up - and he pulls her closer. He smells like cologne, warm and musky. It’s a little too grown up for him, in her opinion, but she thinks the same thing about the perfume her mom forced onto her.

They’re both a little too grown up.

"Are you nervous or something?" Crystal lays her cheek on his shoulder, forehead against his neck. She can feel his voice, and it’s nice. “You shouldn’t be, you look gorgeous."

"Really?"

He laughs, like he can’t believe she’d worry over something like that. She blushes because, well, she can’t believe it either, but here she was! Worrying over it! All because of him —

He presses his lips to the spot below her ear; he keeps them there until the spot turns hot, and then he moves up to whisper in her ear.

"You’re probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Shit, Crys, you usually are."

"Even prettier than Bugsy?" She giggles when he winces; teasing about his mishap never got old, nor did the pull of his mouth on her skin. She pulls herself closer to him, more up so he can get a better reach of her neck, and he lifts her with his arms around his waist.

"Way prettier," he replies once he’s got her taller than him, hold tight so she doesn’t fall. Crystal smiles and presses her forehead against his, fingers playing with the back of his hair.

"We were going out for dinner, right?" She kisses him again - on his nose, his cheeks. He looks good dusted with red and grinning. He’s so happy, it makes _her_ happy. “We should go before our reservation runs out.”

"I’d rather have you." She raises her eyebrows; she can’t help but smile, despite trying to look stern and prissy, and he sets her down. His arms don’t leave her until they absolutely have to; he dances with her to the stairs, and holds her hand the rest of the way.


End file.
